1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical alternators and more particularly to apparatus and methods for making electrical connection with the stator coils of an electrical oil cooled alternator.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.97-1.99
One of the problems with known vehicular oil cooled alternators is that mechanical vibration caused by movement of the rotor and of the vehicle itself often results in the metal fatigue, cracking and eventual breaking of the distal, or free, ends of the stator coils and terminal connectors which, in turn, are used for making releasable electrical connection with a rectifier that converts the A.C. output on the stator coils to a D.C. voltage.
In the case of known post-type connectors of the type employing an elongate post for attachment of eyelet-type or fork-type connectors, the relatively rigid and inflexible stator coil wire has been connected by welding it directly to the end of the terminal connector post.
In a vibration dampening system for a vehicular A.C. generator employing specialized connectors shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,584 issued Jul. 21, 1992, to Sasamoto et al. an attempt is made to solve this problem by mounting the rectifier within the frame of the alternator and then supporting the rectifier on the frame through a vibration dampener member. A connection conductor is connected between the armature winding and the rectifier that is partly formed by a flexible strap connector which is bent to accommodate any elongation, contraction or deformation of the connection conductor.
Disadvantageously, the flexible connectors are flat straps which have a nonuniform flexibility that require the presence of the vibration dampening system. In addition, because the rectifier unit is mounted within the same frame as that of the generator, there is no need for terminal connector posts and none are provided. Instead, connections appear to be made directly between the stator coils and the rectifier inputs themselves without intermediate terminal posts or like releasable connectors.